The Story of Lovino
by Hinata28h
Summary: This is the story of an Italian young man, who thought he could do everything he can. A time, a day, he was going on his way. A time, a day, a life went astray... Warning: OC, major character death. No OC pairings. This was originally from my Tumblr askblog ask-voodootalia, so I'm not plagiarizing myself. Co-author is DeiDeiArtistic, who can be found both here and Tumblr.


**The Story of...**

**Lovino Vargas**

**Author's Note:** This was originally posted on Tumblr on March 24, 2013, so yeah, I thought for a long time— which is a lie. I forgot to post it here and DeiDeiArtistic just told me, "Hey, did you ever post that Lovino story on you FF?" ^^' And so here it is. A reason for this story is that it's from my ask-blog on Tumblr, ask-voodootalia, and you can check it out if you would like to have a firmer grasp on what Lovino is in my VooDootalia AU, and another reason was that it was an ask from some followers of my ask-blog account.

Sunny (the admin of ask-2p-lovinovargas) wanted a story about Lovino. Yamiheart asked, _"A-A widower?! Who died?! I know it was his partner but... who WAS his partner?"_

* * *

**I**

**Name**: Lovino Fernandez (Lovino Vargas)  
**Date of Birth**: March 17, —  
**Age**: 22  
**Sex**: Male  
**Nationality**: Italian  
**Birthplace**: Naples, Campania, Italy  
**Doctor**: Kay Osuna  
**Admission into Hospita**l: April XX, —; —:—PM. Vargas was entered into the ER for emergency care after horrific car accident. Victim was barely conscious. Cell phone was found and call family contacts were called.  
**Reason of Admission**: Car crash.  
**Injuries**: Significant internal bleeding. Mortal injuries pertaining to crushed bones, organs are either bruised or severally crushed. Wounded arteries include lungs, heart, and brain. Suffered major concussions to the brain, and is blind in the right eye.

**Osuna's Journal:**

_Day 1. April XX, —; —:—PM._

_Vargas has been labelled to be in extreme condition. I was given the police report of his case and the odds aren't looking too well for him. Driving a small vehicle (find a 2012 model of some car), he was hit by a truck driver who had gone 47.6 hours without sleep and had pummeled the much smaller vehicle off the road— Vargas' car had been totaled and paramedics arrived at the scene 2.1 hours later…_

_Vargas was in critical condition but medics were able to revive him._

_Vargas has undergone several surgeries and still has many to go to reconstruct his body and organs. He's had blood fusions and is currently looking for many organ donors._

_He is currently in a medically-induced coma._

_Day 2. April XX, —; —:—PM._

_Vargas' husband had came in today, introducing himself as Antonio Carriedo Fernandez (I had asked why the different surnames, Fernandez replied that Lovino's new ID and driver's license have not been delivered yet and that they've recently married). He was frantic, hysteric, and trembled with fear from hearing the news of his husband. When he asked to see Vargas, I said it was better not to see. He refused to leave without seeing his "Lovi"._

_Carriedo left the hospital 4 hours later. When he visited Vargas, he burst into tears at the sight before him._

_Vargas could not breath on his own and a machine was now his lung. IVs were here and there about his body, clear tubes here and there, and a body wrapped in gauze, tape, and bandages all around. Vargas resembled a paper maché mummy with pencil-thick tubes sticking out of its body…_

_However, when Carriedo was there, he was talking to Lovino— if that was the right thing to say— of the last thing that happened between them…_

**II**

"Hey, I need to take the car to pick up my brother and you have the keys." Lovino ask as he wrapped his arms around another man.

The other man was his husband— a once childhood friend, frienemy, college roommate, boyfriend to the guy who decided to marry him. That man was Antonio Carriedo Fernandez. The two married when Antonio payed off Lovino "suspicious" debt and summoned up the courage to ask the daring question. Their marriage was recent— a small wedding with friends and family— and the honeymoon was sweet— a cruise "around the world" visiting the island nations and tropical paradises. Lovino enjoyed the casino and activities while Antonio played in the pool and cooed small children playing their little games (he was reported by one of the parents for being "too close". Lovino had stepped up, claiming that Antonio is a fatherly-type man waiting for his own— Antonio had to watch a four-hour video called Boundaries). However one thing they did enjoy together was what they did in their room.

Antonio looked up at Lovino, stuffing his left hand into his pocket and pulling out the keys the Italian asked for. "Sure, here you are Lovi! Be safe and tell Feli I said 'hi'! _¡Ti amo Lovi!*_" He replied happily as he gave his love the keys.

Lovino blushed as he grabbed the them. "_Te amo tambien Burrito_…*"

**III**

_Day XX. April XX, —; —:—PM._

_Fernandez (as we now have evidence of his ID, marriage and driver's license given by Carriedo) has showed no progress in regaining consciousness nor does he seem to have any chances to recover._

_During his nights at the hospital, Fernandez has had two seizures, but made a full "recovery" after both— if that is the right word to use…_

_Our staff is still looking for organ donors within and close to our facility but nothing has come up yet. We have allowed for Fernandez to have visitors hoping they could stir up some activity in his brain. His main guests are Carriedo, his brother (Feliciano Vargas) and his brother's friend (Ludwig Beilschmidt)._

_Day XX. April XX, —; —:—AM._

_Last night, one of our nurses was cleaning Fernandez' room when his EEG* had spiked. Curious, he went to check up on our patient to see if he had awaken, sadly it was a false alarm. It was suggested that Fernandez may be trying to wake up from his coma, but as of now, we don't know. We did not tell this to his husband, we wanted to make sure if there would be more incidents like this before we make anything permanent._

_Day XX. April XX, —; —:—PM._

_Fernandez' EEG has been showing signs of activity, but he is still not waking up. We have found a donor to donate Fernandez a right eye to replace the one he is blind in— his surgery will be next Tuesday, a few days from now. Secretly, the staff and I hope for Fernandez's full physical recovery will be successful, we're just worried that he may never be awake to see it._

_From Mr. Carriedo's visits, he would often talk and laugh to his comatose husband. Fernandez' brother would come in as well, and the two would chat about their times with "Lovi"._

**IV**

_…One Year Ago…_

"Feli, I am so proud of you. I have no words to express my gratitude towards you for breaking the potato bastard's tea cup." Lovino said, crossing his arms as he looked at the shattered china over the glass tile. Whereas Lovino was complacent with the broken chinaware, his brother was far from happy.

"Oh no no no! Oh what am I going to do? Luddy's going to kill me!" Feliciano cried, picking up the broken pieces of glass as tears rolled down his cheeks. "He told me these were his grandmother's and that these were family heirlooms! He's never going to speak to me again!"

"Oh, maybe he can look past that, there are still more!" Antonio said, motioning towards the rest of the tea set. "Oh—! Maybe we can find another tea set like this on eBay and replace the broken one!"

"No! Surely he'll notice a difference!" Feliciano said, panicking as he picked up the broken pieces before nicking himself with a shard of glass. "Ow!"

"What's with all the commotion? I hear crying—Feliciano?" Ludwig called out as he entered the patio space to see Feliciano crouching down over broken glass, Lovino actually smiling and Antonio being Antonio.

The younger Italian looked at the German still weeping. "Oh Luddy! I'm so sorry, I broke your grandmother's teacup! Please don't stop being my friend!"

Ludwig frowned before speaking. "Do not vorry Feli, I only said that so you vouldn't break them. It's only a von dollar tea cup."

Lovino pouted as he sat down on a chair behind him, Antonio took suit and sat next to him— messing with the other teacups on the table— he broke a handle and nervously put in inside the now broken cup. Lovino saw this and broke off another handle from a different cup, his smile returning.

The blond man huffed at the dark brunette's actions. "This is why I buy cheap glassware, so I don't have to pay for expensive ones that people break. Anyvays, lets get you a band-aid Feli."

**V**

_Day XX. April XX, —; —:—PM._

_Lovino, as I feel that I may call him, is very loved, his friends and family have all chipped in to pay off his current hospital fee and surgeries. They want him physically alright when he wakes up, so he won't be in any pain. He's very lucky to have such kind people in his life. Right now, he is recovering from his eye surgery; it went well with no complications._

_Day XX. May XX, —; —:—PM._

_The staff is working late shifts for Lovino and no matter what we do, our hopes of his recoveries dwindle at the worsening of his condition._

_Day XX. May XX, —; —:—PM._

_It's been a few days and Lovino has finally came into a stable condition, however it's been a few days since his friends or family have visited. Hopefully they're just busy with their own lives._

**VI**

_Fernandez' Apartment_

Feliciano laid on the couch mournfully, holding a pillow that his brother once threw at him in a competitive game of "Pillow Fight". Seemingly never ending bitter tears ran down his cheeks as they left burning trails dripping onto the pillow. Ludwig sat on the ground in front of the couch, he sat there quiet, unsure how to comfort the crying man— but understood how it felt to lose someone dear to you. Antonio was in the kitchen, feeling glum and gloomy as he stirred his coffee.

"_Mio fratello! Mio fratello! Mi dispiace tanto!_*" He cried. "Oh, why did it happen? I should have never asked you to pick me up! I'm so sorry!"

Ludwig turned around and hugged the poor Italian. "Feli, I know you are grieving and hurting, but blaming yourself does not bring Lovino back — it only brings more hurt."

The Italian sniffed as he returned the hug. "I- I know! I just miss him so much! My brother! My big brother!"

"_Ich weiß. Ich weiß_,*" the German eased. "How about we go home now? It's late and I'm sure Tony want's some time alone."

"A'right, we'll be going now Tony. Take care." Feliciano said as he and Ludwig headed for the door.

"O-Okay, you too. D-Drive safely…" He stammered as he looked at them surprised.

He watched as they locked and left the door, he buried his head in his arms in the now quiet room.

"Why couldn't I just come with you?"

**VII**

_Day XX. May XX, —; —:—PM._

_His only visitors seem to be Carriedo and Mr. Vargas, the rest don't come as often as they use too. Carriedo just talks and gives light kisses to Lovino, he's very sweet with him. I only wish for Sleeping Beauty to wake up. Vargas, on the other hand, informs how well he's doing in college, hoping for his older brother to be proud of his efforts. They both beg and cry for Lovino to wake up; they're so afraid to lose him, they even blame themselves._

**VIII**

"Stupid light, turn green already, I need to pick up Feli." Lovino muttered to himself as he tapped the wheel irritably. "Damn it, I hate being late, I hate waiting and I hate being late while waiting!"

The Italian looked at his phone to see what time it was, "Seven twenty-five, _merda_* I needed to be there by seven thirty! No way I'll make it in time, my stupid brother will think I forgot and call that stupid potato bastard to pick him up. Not on my watch, I'll just call him to tell him I'll be a little late."

Yet, when he was about to dial his brother, the lights had turned green and the traffic lightened up. Lovino huffed in anger as he quickly put away his phone to avoid any accidents from his own carelessness, however as he drove, something felt wrong.

Time felt slower, his body froze — blood stopping, muscles tensing and the hairs on his neck stood up. He looked out of his window to see a large truck coming towards him at an alarming rate. There was no he was going to be pummeled, killed, and be late all in one day, he hit the gas.

All he could think of was the glass everywhere— breaking and flying in all sorts of directions, metal bending and turning, everything burnt and topsy-turvy and happening so fast. So fast he wasn't sure if he was hearing anything, maybe things scraping and screeching. What he saw was blurred and fuzzy, he felt scared, panicked and then— nothing.

**IX**

**Name**: Lovino Fernandez (Lovino Vargas)  
**Date of Birth**: March 17, —  
**Age**: 22  
**Sex**: Male  
**Nationality**: Italian  
**Birthplace**: Naples, Campania, Italy  
**Doctor**: Kay Osuna  
**Date of Death**: May XX, —; —:—AM.  
**Cause of Death**: Failure of resuscitation and aid. Injuries to body, organs, and muscles too severe to overcome despite being medically induced into a comatose to perform countless surgeries. Life support was cut off and Fernandez died within an hour and a half later.

* * *

**i**

All medical entries are completely made up, but I tired and therefore no one should criticize me.

**ii**

_* ¡Ti amo Lovi!_ — Italian— "I love you Lovi!"

_* Te amo tambien Burrito…_ — Spanish — "I love you too Little Donkey."

Yes, before anyone thinks Lovino is calling Antonio the food-burrito, he is not. No, he is calling Antonio "Little Donkey", the English translation for Burrito, as a sign of affection and his way of calling Antonio an ass.

Additionally, here's a history lesson, the reason Burritos are called "Burritos" are because before the Spanish colonization of the Americas, the Spanish noticed how the indigenous people would prepare their food as "take-out", like tamales, tortillas and sauces in open marketplaces. Well, the Pueblo people of the desert Southwest made tortillas filled with beans, meat and sauces prepared like the modern day burrito.

But, people say that the food got it's name when pre-Mexican workers needed to eat breakfast and arrive to work on time that their wives and/or cooks would fix them up tortillas filled with food and pack them tightly so nothing falls out. And because there were no cars or automobiles during this time, the pre-Mexican workers road on mules and donkeys to get to their destination and because they spoke Spanish, they nicknamed, then labeled the tortilla filled with food as Burrito, because just like the animal, the Burrito held and carried things so the people don't have too. Or because it looked like the bedrolls and packs that donkeys carry. The story changes for any person, I heard this from my former Spanish teacher.

_* EEG _— Electroencephalogram — is the device that monitors your brain waves.

_* Merda_ — Italian — "Shit"

_* Mio fratello! Mio fratello! Mi dispiace tanto!_ — Italian — "My brother! My brother! I'm so sorry!"

_* Ich weiß. Ich weiß._ — German — "I know. I know."

**iii**

Yeah, Sunny and Yamiheart weren't expecting this. (ewe) Yamiheart even wrote, _"This… was not okay. QwQ Oh goodness, I shouldn't have asked! S-So saaaaaaad!"_

Occasional and I enjoyed their reactions. uvu

Any who, Occasional was a big help to me in this story, she knew more of what to do than I did. ^^' She was both the co-author and beta of this story. (Occasional = DeiDeiArtistic)


End file.
